


Watching

by SkinXLess



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinXLess/pseuds/SkinXLess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at how a few of the Host Club members see Haruhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Haruhi made her way through the music room, oblivious to the eyes following her. Ever since becoming a host she’d gotten used to unwanted attention- specifically from the female students- but she never seemed to notice the way some of her fellow hosts looked at her.  
Kaoru Hitachiin looked at her like he shouldn’t and he knew it. She was something he had given up for his brother’s happiness. But a person can’t force themselves not to be in love and he couldn't stop his eyes from following Haruhi. They were the only part of him that could greedily devour her. But he was always aware of his brother’s eyes as well.  
Hikaru Hitachiin looked at Haruhi like he wanted her. He craved Haruhi. She made him whole. She was the only person besides his brother who ever made him feel like he was worth more than just some stupid set of two. She saw him and she saved him every day. Sometimes he’d get so overwhelmed that he’d swallow his doubt and decide that this was it- he would show her just how much…but then he’d see her quietly talking to Kyoya and sit down. She wasn’t his to watch.  
Kyoya Ootori gazed in secret, and he saw everything. He was the first person to notice she was a girl, after all. At times he’d look at her and notice the slight hint of curves beneath her uniform and his head would fill with memories of her lying beneath him- so close he could feel the heat radiating off of her skin. Then he’d smile, what was it she had said? There was “no merit” in it? When he watched her he couldn't help but shake his head. There was merit in the company of a pretty girl with eyes that saw what you did. It would be so easy to corrupt her and turn her as cold as he was. But he didn’t want her to lose the warmth that made her, well, Haruhi. Because he saw everything he saw what she would become with him. He saw Kaoru watch her behind Hikaru’s back. He saw Hikaru tense when she walked past. And he saw the Earth tilt off its axis every time Haruhi and Tamaki orbited round each other.  
Tamaki Suoh saw nothing. He looked at the Host Club and felt the absence of his mother and he saw the only family he had. He looked at Haruhi and felt his heart jump into his throat and he saw her as a daughter. He just didn’t understand. If she wasn’t a daughter then what was she? Why did his blood color his face when they brushed shoulders? Why was he so damn tongue tied? He noticed the twins looking at her- they must feel the same way too! It was normal. He was her father and the Host Club was their family and it was all he had and anything that broke it would break him. Tamaki wore so many masks that even he didn’t know what was true – everyday he was an idiot, a ladies man, and lonely. Every day he saw her and saw them and felt like he could be saved. But he hid his feelings and he lied to himself and he saw nothing.  
Not even the way Haruhi looked at him.


End file.
